This invention relates to an integrated circuit with C-MOS logic and a bipolar driver having ion-implanted polysilicon resistors, and more particularly to such a circuit wherein the implanted ions in the polysilicon are concentrated near the outer surface.
It is known to combine in an integrated circuit C-MOS logic circuitry with bipolar transistors to achieve economy of size. It is also known to form doped polysilicon resistor films over bipolar integrated circuits. However, the achievement of high yields in the manufacture of integrated circuits having close tolerance polysilicon resistors has not heretofore been possible, a.+-.40% on resistance value being about as good as could be made reliably.
It is an object of this invention to provide an integrated circuit including C-MOS transistor logic and bipolar drivers including PNP and NPN transistors and polysilicon resistors, capable of being manufactured with high yields and low cost.